1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method performing rendering on a binocular or viewpoint disparity image.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphics processing apparatuses or elements, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU), perform graphics data rendering in devices. As only an example, a graphics processing apparatus may generate a frame for display by converting graphics data corresponding to two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) objects into 2D pixels. The devices may include not only personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, video game consoles, but also embedded devices such as smartphones, tablet devices, and wearable devices. It is difficult for embedded devices, having characteristics of relatively low processing capability and relatively large power consumption, to have the same graphics processing capability as workstations such as PCs, laptop computers, or video game consoles having sufficient memory space and processing power. However, as portable devices such as smartphones or tablet devices have been widely distributed, users increasingly play games or watch content such as movies or dramas through their smart phones or tablet devices. Accordingly, it has been found that an embedded device with an improved or more efficient graphics processing component may be desired.